Kahlil Gibran
| birth_place = Bsharri, Mount Lebanon Mutasarrifate, Ottoman Syria (modern day Lebanon) | death_date = April | death_place = New York City, United States | occupation = Poet, painter, sculptor, writer, philosopher, theologian, visual artist | nationality = Lebanese-American | genre = Poetry, parable, short story | notable works = The Prophet Broken Wings | movement = Mahjar, New York Pen League | notableworks = The Prophet | signature = Kahlil Gibran signature.svg }} Kahlil Gibran,Gibran 1998: 29 sometimes spelled Khalil Gibran Jibrān Khalīl Jibrān, or Jibrān Xalīl Jibrān. }} ( / ; or ; the leading sound of the last name may be , or ; The open vowel in the first name can range from to ; the vowel following the initial consonant of the last name as may be pronounced as , or ; the last open vowel in the last name may be pronounced as or .}} January 6, 1883 – April 10, 1931), was a Lebanese-American artist, poet, and writer. Born in the town of Bsharri in modern-day Lebanon (then part of Ottoman Mount Lebanon), as a young man he emigrated with his family to the United States where he studied art and began his literary career. In the Arab world, Gibran is regarded as a literary and political rebel. His romantic style was at the heart of a renaissance in modern Arabic literature, especially prose poetry, breaking away from the classical school. In Lebanon, he is still celebrated as a literary hero. He is chiefly known in the English-speaking world for his 1923 book The Prophet, an early example of inspirational fiction including a series of philosophical essays written in poetic English prose. The book sold well despite a cool critical reception, gaining popularity in the 1930s and again especially in the 1960s counterculture.Kahlil Gibran's The Prophet: Why is it so loved?, BBC News, 12 May 2012, accessed 12 May 2012Acocella, Joan (January 7, 2008). "Prophet Motive". The New Yorker. Retrieved March 9, 2009. Gibran is the third best-selling poet of all time, behind Shakespeare and Lao-Tzu.Newyorker.com Life Early years Gibran was born Gubran Khalil Gubran to a Maronite Catholic family from the historical town of Bsharri in northern Mount Lebanon, then a semi-autonomous part of the Ottoman Empire.Jagadisan, S. "Called by Life", The Hindu, January 5, 2003, accessed July 11, 2007 His mother Kamila, daughter of a priest, was thirty when he was born; his father Khalil was her third husband."Khalil Gibran (1883-1931)", biography at Cornell University library on-line site, retrieved February 4, 2008 As a result of his family's poverty, Gibran received no formal schooling during his youth. However, priests visited him regularly and taught him about the Bible, as well as the Arabic and Syriac languages. Gibran's father initially worked in an apothecary but, with gambling debts he was unable to pay, he went to work for a local Ottoman-appointed administrator. Around 1891, extensive complaints by angry subjects led to the administrator being removed and his staff being investigated. Gibran's father was imprisoned for embezzlement, and his family's property was confiscated by the authorities. Kamila Gibran decided to follow her brother to the United States. Although Gibran's father was released in 1894, Kamila remained resolved and left for New York on June 25, 1895, taking Kahlil, his younger sisters Mariana and Sultana, and his elder half-brother Peter (in Arabic, Butrus). , c. 1898.]] The Gibrans settled in Boston's South End, at the time the second largest Syrian-Lebanese–American communityKhalil Gibran (1883-1931) Cornell University Library in the United States. Due to a mistake at school, he was registered as "Kahlil Gibran". His mother began working as a seamstress peddler, selling lace and linens that she carried from door to door. Gibran started school on September 30, 1895. School officials placed him in a special class for immigrants to learn English. Gibran also enrolled in an art school at a nearby settlement house. Through his teachers there, he was introduced to the avant-garde Boston artist, photographer, and publisher Fred Holland Day, who encouraged and supported Gibran in his creative endeavors. A publisher used some of Gibran's drawings for book covers in 1898. Gibran's mother, along with his elder brother Peter, wanted him to absorb more of his own heritage rather than just the Western aesthetic culture he was attracted to, so at the age of fifteen, Gibran returned to his homeland to study at a Maronite-run preparatory school and higher-education institute in Beirut, called "al-Hikma" (The Wisdom). He started a student literary magazine with a classmate and was elected "college poet". He stayed there for several years before returning to Boston in 1902, coming through Ellis Island (a second time) on May 10. Two weeks before he got back, his sister Sultana died of tuberculosis at the age of 14. The next year, Peter died of the same disease and his mother died of cancer. His sister Marianna supported Gibran and herself by working at a dressmaker’s shop. Debuts, growing fame and personal life Gibran was an accomplished artist, especially in drawing and watercolor, having attended art school in Paris from 1908 to 1910, pursuing a symbolist and romantic style over then up-and-coming realism . Gibran held his first art exhibition of his drawings in 1904 in Boston, at Day's studio. During this exhibition, Gibran met Mary Elizabeth Haskell, a respected headmistress ten years his senior. The two formed an important friendship that lasted the rest of Gibran’s life. Though publicly discreet, their correspondence reveals that the two were lovers.Salem Otto, Annie, The Love letters of Kahlil Gibran and Mary Haskell, Houston, 1964 In fact, Gibran twice proposed to her but marriage was not possible in the face of her family's conservatism. Haskell influenced not only Gibran’s personal life, but also his career. She became his editor, and introduced him to Charlotte Teller, a journalist, and Emilie Michel (Micheline), a French teacher, who accepted to pose for him as a model and became close friends.Najjar, op.cit, p.59 In 1908, Gibran went to study art in Paris for two years. While there he met his art study partner and lifelong friend Youssef Howayek.Yusuf Huwayyik, Gibran in Paris, New York : Popular Library, 1976 While most of Gibran's early writings were in Arabic, most of his work published after 1918 was in English. His first book for the publishing company Alfred A. Knopf, in 1918, was The Madman, a slim volume of aphorisms and parables written in biblical cadence somewhere between poetry and prose. Gibran also took part in the New York Pen League, also known as the "immigrant poets" (al-mahjar), alongside important Lebanese-American authors such as Ameen Rihani, Elia Abu Madi and Mikhail Naimy, a close friend and distinguished master of Arabic literature, whose descendants Gibran declared to be his own children, and whose nephew, Samir, is a godson of Gibran's. Death Gibran died in New York City on April 10, 1931: the cause was determined to be cirrhosis of the liver and tuberculosis. Before his death, Gibran expressed the wish that he be buried in Lebanon. This wish was fulfilled in 1932, when Mary Haskell and his sister Mariana purchased the Mar Sarkis Monastery in Lebanon, which has since become the Gibran Museum. The words written next to Gibran's grave are "a word I want to see written on my grave: I am alive like you, and I am standing beside you. Close your eyes and look around, you will see me in front of you ..." Gibran willed the contents of his studio to Mary Haskell. There she discovered her letters to him spanning twenty-three years. She initially agreed to burn them because of their intimacy, but recognizing their historical value she saved them. She gave them, along with his letters to her which she had also saved, to the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill Library before she died in 1964. Excerpts of the over six hundred letters were published in "Beloved Prophet" in 1972. Mary Haskell Minis (she wed Jacob Florance Minis in 1923) donated her personal collection of nearly one hundred original works of art by Gibran to the Telfair Museum of Art in Savannah, Georgia in 1950. Haskell had been thinking of placing her collection at the Telfair as early as 1914. In a letter to Gibran, she wrote "I am thinking of other museums ... the unique little Telfair Gallery in Savannah, Ga., that Gari Melchers chooses pictures for. There when I was a visiting child, form burst upon my astonished little soul." Haskell's gift to the Telfair is the largest public collection of Gibran’s visual art in the country, consisting of five oils and numerous works on paper rendered in the artist’s lyrical style, which reflects the influence of symbolism. The future American royalties to his books were willed to his hometown of Bsharri, to be "used for good causes". Writings Style and recurring themes Gibran was a great admirer of poet and writer Francis Marrash, whose works he had studied at al-Hikma school in Beirut. According to orientalist Shmuel Moreh, Gibran's own works echoe Marrash's style and many of his ideas; Suheil Bushrui and Joe Jenkins have mentioned Marrash's concept of universal love, in particular, in having left a "profound impression" on Gibran. The poetry of Gibran often uses formal language and spiritual terms. Much of Gibran's writings deal with Christianity, especially on the topic of spiritual love. But his mysticism is a convergence of several different influences: Christianity, Islam, Sufism, Hinduism and theosophy. He wrote: "You are my brother and I love you. I love you when you prostrate yourself in your mosque, and kneel in your church and pray in your synagogue. You and I are sons of one faith—the Spirit."Alexandre Najjar, Kahlil Gibran, a biography, Saqi, 2008, p.150 Reception and influence Gibran's best-known work is The Prophet, a book composed of twenty-six poetic essays. Its popularity grew markedly during the 1960s with the American counterculture and then with the flowering of the New Age movements. It has remained popular with these and with the wider population to this day. Since it was first published in 1923, The Prophet has never been out of print. Having been translated into more than forty languages,Alwehar.com it was one of the bestselling books of the twentieth century in the United States. One of his most notable lines of poetry is from "Sand and Foam" (1926), which reads: "Half of what I say is meaningless, but I say it so that the other half may reach you". This line was used by John Lennon and placed, though in a slightly altered form, into the song "Julia" from The Beatles' 1968 album The Beatles (a.k.a. "The White Album").BBC World Service: The Man Behind the Prophet Visual art His more than 700 images include portraits of his friends WB Yeats, Carl Jung and August Rodin. A possible Gibran painting was the subject of a June 2012 episode of the PBS TV series History Detectives. Religious views Gibran was born into a Maronite Christian family and raised in Maronite schools. He was influenced not only by his own religion but also by Islam, and especially by the mysticism of the Sufis. His knowledge of Lebanon's bloody history, with its destructive factional struggles, strengthened his belief in the fundamental unity of religions which was exampled to him by his parents welcoming of diverse religionists in their home. He is admired by a vast audience among Christians and Muslims.“THE RELIGION OF KAHLIL GIBRAN” A Sermon, by the Rev. Bruce Clear, Sunday, January 22, 2006, All Souls Unitarian Church, Indianapolis, Indiana One of Gibran's acquaintances later in life, Juliet Thompson, reported several anecdotes relating to Gibran. She recalled Gibran had met `Abdu'l-Bahá, the leader of the Bahá’í Faith at the time of his visit to the United States, circa 1911–1912. Barbara Young records Gibran was unable to sleep the night before meeting `Abdu'l-Bahá who sat for a pair of portraits.This Man from Lebanon: a Study of Khalil Gibran. Thompson reported Gibran saying that all the way through writing Jesus, the Son of Man, he thought of `Abdu'l-Bahá. Years later, after the death of `Abdu'l-Bahá, at a viewing of a movie recording of `Abdu'l-Bahá, Gibran rose to talk and proclaimed in tears an exalted station of `Abdu'l-Bahá and left the event weeping. A noted scholar on Gibran is Suheil Bushrui from Gibran's native Lebanon, also a Bahá'í,Lebanon: Situation of Baha'is, Government of Canada, 2004-04-16 published more than one volume about him and serves as the Kahlil Gibran Chair for Values and Peace at the University of MarylandThe Kahlil Gibran Chair for Values and Peace at the Center for Heritage Resource Studies The University of Maryland and winner of the Juliet Hollister Awards from the Temple of Understanding.PROFESSOR SUHEIL BUSHRUI RECEIVES JULIET HOLLISTER AWARD Political thought Gibran was by no means a politician. He used to say : "I am not a politician, nor do I wish to become one" and "Spare me the political events and power struggles, as the whole earth is my homeland and all men are my fellow countrymen".Alexandre Najjar, Kahlil Gibran, a biography, Saqi, 2008, p.110. Nevertheless, Gibran called for the adoption of Arabic as a national language of Syria, considered from a geographic point of view, not as a political entity.Najjar, op.cit., p.27, note 2 When Gibran met `Abdu'l-Bahá in 1911–12, who traveled to the United States partly to promote peace, Gibran admired the teachings on peace but argued that "young nations like his own" be freed from Ottoman control. Gibran also wrote the famous "Pity The Nation" poem during these years, posthumously published in The Garden of the Prophet."Pity The Nation..." by Khalil Gibran When the Ottomans were finally driven out of Syria during World War I, Gibran's exhilaration was manifested in a sketch called "Free Syria" which appeared on the front page of al-Sa'ih's special "victory" edition. Moreover, in a draft of a play, still kept among his papers, Gibran expressed great hope for national independence and progress. This play, according to Khalil Hawi, "defines Gibran's belief in Syrian nationalism with great clarity, distinguishing it from both Lebanese and Arab nationalism, and showing us that nationalism lived in his mind, even at this late stage, side by side with internationalism."Hawi, Khalil Gibran: His Background, Character and Works, 1972, p219 Recognition of Gibran in Belo Horizonte.]] * Lebanese Ministry of Post and Telecommunications published a stamp in his honor in 1971. * Gibran Museum in Bsharri, Lebanon * Gibran Khalil Gibran Garden, Beirut, Lebanon * Gibran Khalil Gibran collection, Soumaya Museum, Mexico. * Kahlil Gibran Street, Ville Saint-Laurent, Quebec, Canada inaugurated on 27 Sept. 2008 on occasion of the 125th anniversary of his birth. * Gibran Kahlil Gibran Skiing Piste, The Cedars Ski Resort, Lebanon * Kahlil Gibran Memorial Garden in Washington, D.C.,Gibran Memorial in Washington, DC dedicated in 1990 *Elmaz Abinader, Children of Al-Mahjar: Arab American Literature Spans a Century", U.S. Society & Values, February 2000 * Pavilion K. Gibran at École Pasteur in Montréal, Quebec, Canada * Gibran Memorial Plaque in Copley Square, Boston, Massachusetts see Kahlil Gibran (sculptor). * Khalil Gibran International Academy, a public high school in Brooklyn, NY, opened in September 2007 * Khalil Gibran Park (Parcul Khalil Gibran) in Bucharest, Romania * Gibran Kalil Gibran sculpture on a marble pedestal indoors at Arab Memorial building at Curitiba, Paraná, Brazil * Gibran Khalil Gibran Memorial, in front of Plaza de las Naciones. Buenos Aires. Publications Arabic * ﻿Al-Musiqa. New York: Al-Mohajer, 1905.   * '﻿'Ara'is al-Muruj''. New York: Al-Mohajer, 1906'' ** translated by H.M. Nahmad as Nymphs of the Valley. New York: Knopf, 1948; London: Heinemann, 1948.   * ﻿Al-Arwah al-mutamarridah. New York: Al-Mohajer, 1908 ** translated by H.M. Nahmad as Spirits Rebellious. New York: Knopf, 1948; London: Heinemann, 1948).   * ﻿Al-Ajniha al-mutakassirah. New York: Mir'at al-Gharb, 1912 ** translated by Anthony R. Ferris as The Broken Wings. New York: Citadel Press, 1957; London: Heinemann, 1966.   * ﻿Dam'a wa ibtisamah. New York: Atlantic, 1914 ** translated by H.M. Nahmad as A Tear and a Smile. New York: Knopf, 1950; London: Heinemann, 1950.   * ﻿Al-Mawakib (New York: Mir'at al-Gharb, 1919) ** translated by M F. Kheirallah as The Procession. New York: Arab-American Press, 1947.   * ﻿Al-'Awasif. Cairo: al-Hilal, 1920.   * ﻿Al-Bada'i' wa al-tara'if. Cairo: Yusuf Bustani, 1923.   * ﻿Kalimat Jubran. Cairo: Yusuf Bustani, 1927 ** translated by Anthony R. Ferris as Spiritual Sayings. New York: Citadel Press, 1962; London: Heinemann, 1962.   * ﻿Al-Sanabil. New York: Al-Sa'ih' 1929.   * ﻿Al-Majmu'a al-kamilah li mu'allafat Jubran Khalil Jubran (2 volumes, edited by Mikha'il Nu'aymi; Arabic translations of English works by Antuniyus Bashir and 'Abd al-Latif Sharara). Beirut: Dar al-Sadir, 1964. English * ﻿The Madman: His parables and poems. New York: Knopf, 1918; London: Hutchinson, 1919. * Twenty Drawings. New York: Knopf, 1919).   * ﻿The Forerunner: His parables and poems. New York: Knopf, 1920; London: Heinemann, 1963.   * ﻿The Prophet. New York: Knopf, 1923; London: Heinemann, 1926.   * ﻿Sand and Foam. New York: Knopf, 1926.   * ﻿Jesus, the Son of Man: His words and His deeds as told and recorded by those who knew Him''. New York: Knopf, 1928; London: Heinemann, 1928.  '' * ﻿The Earth Gods. New York: Knopf, 1931; London: Heinemann, 1931.   * ﻿The Wanderer: His parables and his sayings. New York: Knopf, 1932; London: Heinemann, 1965.   * ﻿The Garden of the Prophet (by Gibran and Barbara Young). New York: Knopf, 1933; London: Heinemann, 1935.   * ﻿Lazarus and His Beloved: A One-Act Play. Greenwich, CT: New York Graphic Society, 1973; London: Heinemann, 1973.   * ﻿Dramas of Life. Philadelphia: Westminister Press, 1981 (comprises Lazarus and His Beloved and The Blind).   * ﻿Paintings and Drawings 1905-1930. New York: Vrej Baghoomian, 1989. * ﻿Prose Poems (translated by Anthony Ghareeb). New York: Knopf, 1934; London: Heinemann, 1954.   * ﻿Secrets of the Heart (translated by Anthony R. Ferris). New York: Philosophical Library, 1947.   * ﻿Tears and Laughter(translated by Anthony R. Ferris). New York: Philosophical Library, 1947.   * ﻿A Treasury of Kahlil Gibran (translated by Anthony R. Ferris, edited by Martin L. Wolf). New York: Citadel Press, 1951.   * ﻿The Voice of the Master (translated by Anthony R. Ferris). New York: Philosophical Library, 1958; London: Heinemann, 1960.   * ﻿Thoughts and Meditations (translated by Anthony R. Ferris). London: Heinemann, 1960; New York: Philosophical Library, 1961.   * ﻿A Second Treasury of Kahlil Gibran (translated by Anthony R. Ferris). New York: Citadel Press, 1962; London: Mandarin, 1992.   * ﻿Spiritual Sayings (translated by Anthony R. Ferris). New York: Citadel Press, 1962; London: Heinemann, 1962.   * ﻿Mirrors of the Soul (translated by Joseph Sheban). New York: Philosophical Library, 1965; London: Mandarin, 1993.   * ﻿The Wisdom of Gibran: Aphorisms and Maxims (translated by Joseph Sheban). New York: Philosophical Library, 1966; London: Mandarin, 1993.   * ﻿Between Night and Morn (translated by Anthony R. Ferris). New York: Philosophical Library, 1972; New Delhi & London: UBSPD, 1996.   * ﻿A Third Treasury of Kahlil Gibran (translated by Joseph Sheban, edited by Andrew Dib Sherfan). New York: Citadel Press, 1975; London: Mandarin, 1993.   * ﻿Kahlil Gibran: A Prophet in the Making: Book Based on Manuscript Pages of The Madman, The Forerunner, The Prophet, and The Earth Gods, Including Four Hitherto Unpublished Manuscripts, Lullaby, The Last Guest, Untitled, Poverty and Sundry Aphorisms. Included Is a Biographical Introduction (edited by William Shehadi). Beirut: American University of Beirut, 1991.   * ﻿Spirit Brides (translated by Juan R.I. Cole). Santa Cruz, CA: White Cloud Press, 1993; London: Arkana Penguin, 1998.   * ﻿The Storm: Stories and Prose Poems (translated by John Walbridge). (Ashland, OR: White Cloud Press, 1993; London: Arkana Penguin, 1997.   * ﻿The Beloved: Reflections on the Path of the Heart (translated by John Walbridge). Ashland, OR: White Cloud Press, 1994; London: Arkana Penguin, 1997.   * ﻿The Vision: Reflections on the Way of the Soul(translated by Juan R.I. Cole). Ashland, OR: White Cloud Press, 1994.   * ﻿The Broken Wings (translated by Juan R.I. Cole). Ashland, OR: White Cloud Press, 1998; London & New York: Penguin, 1998. Letters * Kahlil Gibran: A Self-Portrait (translated by Anthony R. Ferris). New York: Citadel Press, 1959; London: Heinemann, 1960.   * ﻿The Letters of Kahlil Gibran and Mary Haskell (edited by Annie Salem Otto). Houston: Otto, 1970.   * ﻿Beloved Prophet: The Love Letters of Kahlil Gibran and Mary Haskell and Her Private Journal (edited by Virginia Hilu). New York: Knopf, 1972.   * ﻿Unpublished Gibran Letters to Ameen Rihani (edited and translated by Suheil Bushrui and Salma Kuzbari). Beirut: Rihani House, 1972.   * ﻿Blue Flame: The Love Letters of Kahlil Gibran to May Ziadah (edited and translated by Bushrui and Kuzbari). Harlow, UK: Longman, 1983 ** revised as Gibran: Love Letters. Oxford: One World, 1995. ﻿ Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Kahlil Gibran 1883-1931, Poetry Foundation, Web, Sep. 18, 2012. References * * Najjar, Alexandre, "Kahlil Gibran, a biography", Saqi, 2008. *''Khalil Gibran and Ameen Rihani: Prophets of Lebanese-American Literature''. Ed. by Naji B. Oueijan, et al. Louaize: Notre Dame Press, 1999. *Michael Corrigan mentions another writer's use of The Prophet in his grief memoir, A Year and a Day, published by the Idaho State University Press, 2008. *''Poeti arabi a New York. Il circolo di Gibran'', introduzione e traduzione di F. Medici, prefazione di A. Salem, Palomar, Bari 2009. ISBN 978-88-7600-340-0. *Daniel S. Larangé, Poétique de la fable chez Khalil Gibran (1883–1931): Les avatars d'un genre littéraire et musical: le maqam, Paris, L'Harmattan, 2005. * Scott Peck quotes passages about Children and Marriage from the Prophet in his best seller 'The Road Less Traveled'. Notes External links ;Books *Online copies of texts by Gibran *Works by Khalil Gibran *The Prophet by Gibran Parts of The Prophet in English, French, Czech and Arabic ;Audio / video * , documentary, May 31, 2007 *BBC World Service: The Man Behind the Prophet ;About *Gibran paintings and love letters *History page links Gibran to W.B Yeats *[http://butler-bowdon.com/the-prophet.html Short commentary on The Prophet] Category:1883 births Category:1931 deaths Category:Arab Christians Category:Arab writers Category:Deaths from cirrhosis Category:Deaths from tuberculosis Category:American people of Lebanese descent Category:Arabs of the Ottoman Empire Category:American poets Category:Lebanese poets Category:Cultural history of Boston, Massachusetts Category:Lebanese Maronites Category:Syrian nationalists Category:American Maronites Category:Christian mystics Category:People from Bsharri Category:Infectious disease deaths in New York Category:Lebanese novelists Category:Arabic-language poets Category:Lebanese sculptors Category:American poets of Arab descent Category:American novelists of Arab descent Category:American sculptors Category:Lebanese emigrants to the United States Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets